Hector's Challenge
by FELady
Summary: For all his life, Hector has been a blunt, reckless warrior. After making a bet with his feminine foe, Lyn, will he be able to find a lover or will he face severe punishment? Hectorx?, along with other couples. Rated T just in case. Not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge

**Author Note: **I hope you all enjoy my fanfic! Please do not copy without my permission and please do not flame unless it is neccesary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem or Nintendo, but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Challenge

The drone of chirping crickets spread throughout the campsite of Lord Eliwood of Pherae's campaign in the dark, thick forests outside of Caelin. In the center of a wall of tents, miscellaneous boxes of supplies, and horses used by knights in battle was the glowing campfire that radiantly lit up the ground around it. By the grand bonfire sat Lord Hector of Ostia, a man of many words, but few thoughts.

Many referred to him as reckless, stubborn and unlogical, never to his face but behind his back. That didn't mean that those secret remarks about his behavior were not true. In fact, they were very true. Rather than negotiate problems with enemies, he would be the one more likely to pound them down to dust with his mighty axe. And it was easy to set off his fiery temper.

Very easy.

His exact opposite was his most loyal of confidants, Lord Eliwood.

Gentle of heart and mind, he would always be able to tame the Ostian lord's temperament, which was quick to erupt. His upbringing was superb and his goals were totally righteous, including the search for his missing father, the beloved Marquess of Pherae. With the charisma of a prince, which he practically was, and a soul untouched by greed, he guided his great army with the most amazing of skill.

In conclusion, every good trait that Lord Eliwood had was almost every good trait that Lord Hector lacked.

With axe in hand, the young Ostian lord sat in an intense thought, which was quite an uncommon sight.

"Hector?!...What are you doing?" Eliwood chimed from behind at the peculiar event, which was able startle Hector.

"Ah! Eliwood! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" Hector asked, nearly to rage and standing beside the fire.

"Well, I just noticed you...Just...Sitting...There..." Eliwood began slowly, pondering Hector's behavior, "...Which is so very...Unusual."

"Can't a guy just sit for **one **minute without being disturbed?" Hector frowned, realizing what Eliwood meant after a moment, making Eliwood smile sheepishly.

"Sorry. But, it is kind of...Mind-boggling to think that in your spare time you are...Sitting by a fire instead of sneaking food from Merlinus' storage or starting an argument with Sir Oswin...Or Matthew." Eliwood explained, still smiling innocently.

Hector turned away and watched the fire crack, brilliantly swaying about in a frenzied dance, "That's exactly it." He looked to Eliwood again, with his frowning face, "Everyone thinks I'm some brash imbecile!"

Eliwood kept a straight face as he nearly began to laugh. Hector had essentially told the exact definition of what he was.

"Well..." Eliwood began, lost for words as he began to chuckle under his breath.

"What is so funny?!" Hector shouted with anger. It was obvious that Eliwood agreed somewhat with what people thought of Hector, for it was basically the truth.

After a moment, Eliwood's laughter grew louder and more apparent. Hector pursed his lips with frustration, "Some friend you are."

"Sorry to break it to you, Hector, but," Lady Lyn of Caelin added as she approached the two from the side, "You are brash and you are very close to being an imbecile."

Lady Lyndis of Caelin was a brave, affable woman. As the granddaughter of the Marquess of Caelin, she was next in line to the throne. Over the year or so she had gained many allies, but enjoyed teasing Hector more than anybody or anything else.

"I can't believe this," Hector began, fuming and trying to contain his fury, "You guys are supposed to be helping me with my issue, not confirming it!"

Eliwood, finally able to restrain his laughter somewhat, spoke up, "Calm yourself, Hector. We shall try to assist you."

"Eliwood, does that mean we would have to change his **entire** personality?" Lyn questioned to Eliwood with a sly smile. Not only was Lyn quick with words, she had a silver tongue, a tongue that sometimes grew sharp.

"My entire personality? Now what do you mean by that?" Hector argued, "Are you saying you think that I am totally a brash imbecile?!"

"I never said that. I only said that you were **close** to being an imbecile and are already very brash." Lyn said without recoiling.

Hector flinched, getting tired of all the insults, "You aren't any help at all! Why don't you go off and flirt with your knights or something?"

Lyn glared fiercely at Hector, "Hector, you know what? You **are** an imbecile! And a very, very brash one at that!"

The two leered at each other as though they were arguing in their thoughts. Eliwood finally intervened, "Why don't I take care of this, Lyndis?" He looked to her with a helpless, weak smile, "I think we would **all** be better off if I did as such."

Hector and Lyn crossed their arms at the same time. Eventually Lyn began to speak, "Hmm...Hector. I challenge you...To a bet."

Hector looked interested at the idea, "...Yeah?" But his curiosity swiftly changed to hostility towards his feminine rival, "What?"

"I will never tease you ever again if..." She began dramatically, making Hector impatient.

Hector's impatience got the best of him as he hollered out scornfully, "Yes?! Out with it, Lyn!"

"If you can get a girl to fall 'head-over-heels' with you by the end of our quest, whenever that may be." She finished, smiling cleverly at her idea. She was sure if he attempted this, she would certainly get some good laughs and even more reasons to taunt him.

He immediately replied, "And if I'm not able to do it?"

"Wait, I don't think this is really-" Eliwood began, trying to keep the peace.

"Quiet, Eliwood!" Hector interrupted, again losing his patience with the cunning swordswoman.

"Then you'll have to kiss Florina's pegasi, Huey, on the lips...In front of the entire army..." Lyn replied with a hauntingly evil grin, "During a battle."

Appalled at Lyn for even thinking of such a thing, Eliwood gasped, "Lyndis!"

"I'll do it!" Hector stated immediately after Eliwood's reaction, completely convinced that he could succeed in the challenge.

Lyn's cunning smile grew as Eliwood's mouth gaped in bafflement, "Hector!"

"I'm going to show you **Lyndis of Caelin**, that it is not I who need women, but it is the women who need me!" He vowed, as though what he was saying was honorable.

Lyn held a hand out to confirm the deal, which Hector grasped with very little fragility. They shook hands, both with such determination that it made Eliwood tremble with uneasiness.

"Oh dear..." Eliwood muttered in complete disbelief, "We have had far to little to do around the camp lately..."

"The challenge will start tomorrow." Lyn stated, as she began to plan event that would make the whole competition a big mess for Hector in her thoughts.

"Fine! Prepare to lose, Lyn!" Hector remarked with a strong feeling of confidence.

Lyn walked away, quite pleased with herself. Eliwood watched her closely as she departed, almost as though he were charmed by her.

Hector turned away, crossing his arms, "That woman!" He turned around quickly to Eliwood, "I will make her eat her own words! And you will help me!..." He then realized that Eliwood hadn't listened to a single word of what he'd said.

It then became evident to Hector that Eliwood did not gaze at her with disgust or with interest, but rather with admiration.

"Oh...You've got to be kidding me..." Hector sighed, slapping his hand to his face with distress.

"Hector, I believe you should just end this now, before it's too late." Eliwood commented, not just out of his slight reverence for Lyn, but for Hector's sake. Hector didn't stand a chance, especially since Hector didn't have a single witty or charming bone in his body.

"Fine! That's just fine! I'll get someone else to help me!" Hector exclaimed with loathing for his so-called friend and for Lyn.

"Hector, please wait." Eliwood began with very little hesitation, hoping to not get into an argument which would lead to a bet.

"I don't care if she said we start tomorrow! I say that the only reason we are not starting tonight is because she isn't ready to lose!" Hector stomped away from the fire like a temperamental child. His fists were clenched tightly, as though he would take a swing at anything that was in his path.

Eliwood sighed hopelessly, "This is not good..."

"Sir?" Called a man from behind.

Eliwood turned around, his long cape flew up with a night breeze as he did so, "Oh, Matthew. Good evening." He spoke as though he were worn out from his conversation with Hector.

Matthew, an Ostian spy and servant to Hector, stood without slumping, focused without faltering and worked his thieving hands like a magic wand. He was overall one of the best thieves a man could hire and was as clever as a fox.

"Try working for him sometime." Matthew remarked sarcastically, referring to the fact that he was employed to Hector and how he had spent more time with him than Eliwood ever would, "Twenty-four hours a day, on every day of the week." He added with a slight cringe at the thought of the many hours of service he had completed for Hector.

Eliwood grinned weakly, "Hm..." He pondered for a moment.

If Hector was to take Lyn's challenge, there would probably be total chaos and Hector would lose whatever good reputation he still had left. If he were to be watched...

"Matthew, I...Have a bit of a task for you. Take it if you wish, but it is for Hector's sake." Eliwood began to explain with hope that Matthew wouldn't decline.

Before Eliwood could explain anything more to Matthew, he smiled, "I saw the whole thing. Don't worry, my lord, I'll keep an eye on him for you...If you do me...A bit of a favor..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Casanova

Chapter 2: The Casanova

The next morning, sun rose in its luminous splendor, beckoning all among Eliwood's campaign to rise for the new day.

But Hector had already risen bright and early, ready to attain victory in his competition with Lyn. Though his mood had been discouraged with the loss of Eliwood's trust, he was feeling more confident than ever on this particular morning, as he had gained the assistance of someone else. Someone that Hector thought would be much more serviceable.

"Alright," Hector's new assistant began, "We must start with a few rules."

"Rules? I thought you said I would be in charge, Sain." Hector said with a suspicious look and crossed arms. He was already suspicious enough by the fact that Sain had the two of them hiding behind bushes.

Sain hesitated with a slight grin, "Yes, it's just that there are a few requirements that I always stand by in order to attain a woman's adoration! That is all I mean."

The Green Knight of Caelin was a womanizer, there was no arguing that. With a loose tongue and a head full of foolhardy thoughts, Sain was more outgoing than anyone the entire army combined, especially with the opposite gender.

"Now, look there!" Sain began, pointing to a feminine figure in the distance, "Perhaps you can show to me your skills in the ways of charming the feminine heart so I can get an idea of what I should focus on in my services."

"Perhaps you should tell me how in the hell I am supposed to do that?!" Hector shouted, completely puzzled by what he was being asked to do.

Sain sighed, but smiled, "Well, then I shall take it upon myself to be your example."

"Well, you do that." Hector spat, not very convinced by Sain's tactics.

With the giddiness that only Sain could maintain, he nearly skipped over to the woman ahead.

"Excuse me!" Sain called out to her, "I do not believe I have come across such a lovely creature as you in some time, O lustrous pearl!"

Hector looked closely to see who it was, and when he did, his mouth gaped open. It was now obvious that Sain wasn't the person to be asking for help.

"Oh, hello, sir Sain." The figure turned around to reveal the face of Lucius, a monk in service to St. Elimine, "What's this about a pearl?"

Sain, like Hector, was thoroughly stunned by this feminine figure...Was man! Had he truly been flirting with a man?

The green knight began to sputter like an idiot, "Oh-Oh, nothing! I was just commenting on the uh...Um..." He looked around for anything when he finally spotted the sun, "The sun! Yes, the sun! Does it not shine like a beautiful gem?"

Lucius, somewhat baffled by Sain's behavior, tilted his head, "I do suppose so..."

The their was a moment of total silence between the two, which was interrupted by the sound of Hector trying to control his uncontainable laughter.

Lucius tried to peer over Sain's shoulder, "What is that sound?" His gentle, blue eyes swerved about, trying to find the source of the noise.

Sain began to struggle, "Well, I really should be going! It was a pleasure to speak with you on such a glorious day!"

"But-" Lucius' voice wavered in his great confusion. Before he could say anything more, Sain dashed out of the scene.

After a pause, Lucius sighed, coiling a finger into a strand of his long, blond hair, "I do believe that I am in need of a haircut soon..."

Back where Hector was chuckling hysterically, behind the bushes, Sain began to scold him, "That was just a mistake! Why don't you just try it yourself now?"

Hector was still snickering under his breath and replied jokingly, "And why don't we just check to make sure that I'm talking to a woman, eh?"

Sain pouted, putting his fists to his hips and giving Hector a stern look, "Do you really want my help?"

Hector pondered that for a moment, "Well, considering what just happened back there..."

Sain began to walk away out of impatience towards Hector, who sighed and called to him, "Hey, I was just joking!"

Suddenly, Sain stopped abruptly at the sight of a real woman, "Look." Sain pointed from behind a tree once Hector approached him.

Ahead was Priscilla, the beautiful troubadour in service to Eliwood. With hair the color of soft paprika and eyes like emerald orbs, she was certainly a sight to behold.

"Isn't she a marvelous sight, Lord Hector?" Sain began, tantalized by Priscilla's stunning good looks and amazing charm, "I can't believe that I am saying this...But may your test begin. You may try and..." Sain frowned, "Win her heart..."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Hector asked with a grim face.

"Just compliment her. Comment on her beautiful face or her dazzling smile or-" Sain began to suggest, instantly changing his mood from discouraged to supportive.

Hector interrupted, tired of Sain's womanizing ways, "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

He then stomped roughly out of the brush and into a clearing of the forest. At the sound of Hector's loose, heavy army, Priscilla turned around.

"Why, good morning." Priscilla greeted with a practically unnoticeable smile.

"Uh...Hi." Hector began pitifully, brushing off a piece of pine branch that had gotten stuck to his armor.

"You are Lord Hector of Ostia, correct?" She questioned, folding her hands into one another with the greatest of nobility.

"Uh...Yeah." Hector added, once again pitifully, finally picking up the piece of pine branch from before with refused to be removed from the iron shoulder plate as it was glued by pine sap.

Priscilla waited for Hector to say anything else. Sain began to whisper furiously to Hector from behind, but his comments went totally unheard by Hector, who was more concerned with the difficult piece of pine twig than with the beauty that stood before him.

"Well?" Priscilla asked, curious of what Hector would do next.

That's when Hector realized what to do. With the realization, he began to hesitate, "Oh, yeah!" He paused to take in a breath, "I was going to compliment you on your..."

Hector observed Priscilla quickly to find something to praise her about. That's when he ultimately chose, "Your cheeks!"

Priscilla looked at him, almost as though she were insulted, not understanding what he was referring to, "What?"

Sain began to chide Hector from behind the tree, but, once again, Hector couldn't hear him, "Yes! They're so...Uh...Rosy! And so attractive!"

"You are by far the most repulsive man I have ever met!" Priscilla snapped with utter disgust at the clueless lord.

"W-What?!" Hector's eyes widened at her response. He thought he had done pretty well for his first try.

"Hey!" Yelled a man from a nearby path.

The two nobles turned to see Raven, his eyes glaring with a deep rage at Hector.

Raven stepped up to Hector, staring him straight in the face, "If you don't leave her alone right now, I'll-"

"Wait a sec'! Do you know who I am?!" Hector yelled back in a fury.

"Yeah, and that only adds more fuel to my anger, you good-for-nothing Ostian fool!" Raven remarked, only kindling Hector's ire even more.

Hector grated his teeth, "Why don't you just shut up, you bottom-feeder!"

Fortunately, Sain managed to stick himself in between the two before they did any real damage, "Now, now! I believe that fighting one enemy should be enough for the two of you. Now please, let's just do the mature thing and-"

"Shut up, Sain." Hector hissed with glowering eyes.

"Your lack of respect for your comrades is sickening." Raven commented on Hector's behavior with disdaining.

"Shut up, you money-grubbing hermit!" Hector shouted in return in a very juvenile manner.

"What kind of comeback is that?!" Raven questioned cynically, his red eyes lit with the fires of choler.

"Well, what kind of name is 'Raven' anyway?!" Hector argued, waving a fist in the air in a frenzy.

"ENOUGH!!!" Cried Priscilla in the background, who clenched her fists with such intensity it made her knuckles turn white.

All three men turned to her, stunned by her displeasure. Nobody had ever seen her become angry before.

That wasn't a good sign for Hector's progress.

Priscilla was more than angry. She was fuming, "Sain. Lord Hector. I ask that you depart immediately." She requested, trying her best to refrain from yelling again.

Slowly, Hector and Sain backed away. Raven smirked in victory at Hector, who didn't react back as he did not want to upset Priscilla any further.

Once the two had retreated from the scene, Sain sighed, "I do not believe that went well..."

That's when Hector began to abandon Sain at where he stood, "You're no help. I'm finding somebody else to help me."

Sain ran up to Hector, "Wait a moment! I have promised to help you until we find the perfect female for you! Do you think I am just going to cede to assist you?"

Hector turned around with a grimace, "And how have you assisted me in the past hour or so?"

"Well, there's...always the next hour!..." Sain replied, attempting to prove to Hector he could be of use.

Hector's grimace became a glare, hoping to intimidate the green-plated man before him. Unable to frighten him off, he exhaled a defeated sigh, "Fine, just don't go off and flirt with Lucius again, alright?"

"Yes, Lord Hector!...But I do have one question..." Sain began timidly.

Hector crossed his arms in impatience, "What now?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to find a female acquaintance? Are you truly that lonely?" Sain questioned with intense curiosity.

"No! I am not!" Hector spat, taken aback by the question, "It's for...A bet. I'll fill you in on it...Uh...Later."

Hector wasn't a very smart lad, but he was smart enough to know if he told Sain the truth, he would not be willing to help him any longer.

Sain nodded with a content grin and with that, the two continued the search for Hector's perfect womanly companion.

Little did they know that in a treetop nearby sat Matthew, with a most devilish smirk on his face. He chuckled evilly to himself, "This is even more entertaining than Oswin getting drunk during the holidays..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Captive

**NOTES:** I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN 6 MONTHS!! GAH! Bows Forgive me!! I shall try to update more in return so, please do forgive. Forgiveness is nice. And thanks for the compliments everyone! I appreciate them very much.

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem is property of Nintendo...Which is not my property.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Captive

The sun slowly, but surely, rose, and by the time it had, they were in the port city of Badon. The ocean glistened and crashed at the docks as the seagulls cried out among themselves, swooping in low at the fish markets where they would be greeted with the raised fists and swatting hands of merchants.

Hector walked alongside Sain, who rode on a green-garnished horse. For over nearly a day Sain had been speaking nonstop about every which-way to a woman's heart. They hadn't even made an inch of progress since the incident with Priscilla.

Poor Hector just couldn't handle all the information Sain gave him at once. It was driving him insane! With each step he took, his patience for the green knight grew lower and lower and lower...

Sain, who hadn't noticed his irritated behavior at all, kept jabbering on. It wasn't just that he enjoyed "teaching" Hector, it was also that he got to hear is own voice for awhile too, and how he did love to listen to himself, "Now if a woman should try to leave you and take your belongings, you should attempt to charm her as you did when you first met. I suggest..."

And the talking continued.

As all of this was going on, Florina, a shy and innocent Pegasus Knight, tentatively walked over to the two, "Um...E-Excuse...Me..."

Sain stopped his horse, but Hector kept on walking, as if he hadn't heard anything, which is probably what happened since Florina's voice was so soft.

"Why hello there, fair Florina! For what reason brings you to grace us with a visit on this glorious day?" Sain greeted with a charming grin, which instead just intimidated the petite, young woman.

She looked over Sain's shoulder in search of Hector, who continued to march off, "Um...Is...Lord Hector...Busy?"

Sain looked over, with a clueless face, "Lord Hector! I believe that-"

"JUST STOP TALKING!!" Hector shouted in ire, his fists grasping his axe tightly and tensely, "I don't care! I don't give a care!! I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY CARE!!"

Florina's shoulders rose, cradling her head, and her eyes began to fill with tears that shined like sapphire in her eyes. She began to whimper, trying with all her might to refrain from crying.

"Lord Hector!" Sain snapped, causing Hector to turn around, who then saw that he made a big mistake.

A tear slithered down Florina's pale face, "I..."

Sain and Hector hesitated for a moment as Florina began to weep.

"Please don't cry! Lord Hector is just an impertinent mule, pay no heed to-" Sain began, only to be interrupted by Hector.

"If anyone's an impertinent mule, it would be you, Sain! You loose-tongued idiot!" Hector spat with disgust at the Caelin knight.

Florina then began to weep harder, "Lady Lyn was right! You are just a jerk!"

She then ran off in her despair, covering her face to hide her tearful eyes.

"Well." Sain began, his face hidden by the shadow of a building, "There you have it."

He turned around and pointed at Hector, "That is what everyone thinks of you! Even me!"

Hector frowned, "Sain, I-"

Sain shook his head, "I'm finished with you. I'm sorry that my services were of no assistance to you," He then took a vowing stance, "But if Milady Lyndis believes that you are a jerk, then I have no choice but to comply!"

Sain slowly began to lead his horse away from Hector and he looked back over in a weepy fashion and cried out dramatically, "We're over!!"

Hector stood there with a blank expression, and within a second he found himself rubbing his temples with a single hand. It wasn't just his own problems he was pondering about, but Sain's sanity as well.

He gruffly sat himself down on a wooden crate that reeked of old, unsold fish from weeks before. Hector's day couldn't get any worse.

Until rain clouds sluggishly moved in.

With a single drop to his cheek, he grumbled. Now they company would have to wait longer for passage to Valor.

As Hector muttered a few colorful sayings under his breath, a few children ran by to escape the coming precipitation, curiously looking him and somewhat recognizing him as a noble of Pherae.

"I've got only one choice left." Hector muttered to himself with a melancholic tone. After a long pause of thought, his head began to hang, cushioned only by his hands, "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

* * *

"LORD HECTOR!!" Serra cried, skipping over to the overwhelmed Lord like a young puppy. They were in one of the port's many saloons. Along the bar and tables of the establishment were men ranging from peasant to duke, all here to have a good time and only to be interrupted by Serra's graceful tongue, "I request that you give me jewels! And my own personal servant! AND a mansion!"

"Fine..." Hector's voice ached at the moment he'd said that. He felt like hitting his head on a wall, or at least punching one. He was committing the lowest of the low and he was quite aware of it.

Serra was about to start talking again when she suddenly realized Hector had complied, "Wait, did you just say "Yes"?"

Hector stared grimly over to Serra, looking at her shock and confusion without any interest whatsoever, "Only if you..."

"Yes?" Serra leaned towards Hector, observing the Ostian lord with great fascination. This was a rare sight to see the brash noble so hushed and timid to speak, "What?"

Hector looked away briefly only to see another of his subjects, Matthew, grinning a most sinister smile. The lord's voice became frozen to his own nerves.

'That cur...' Hector thought with utter contempt.

But he managed to look back to Serra who was astonishingly quiet due to her own astonishment with Hector.

He cleared his voice briefly before continuing, "Only if you be..." Hector paused, basking in the knowledge that he still had a sane mind and cringing from the fact that it would be gone in the next minute, "My girlfriend...For a few days..."

And with his wit, his honor vanished with the ringing blast of laughter from Matthew, who had to run out the door as to not attract attention.

Hector shook with displeasure, trying to defeat his need to explode.

Serra blinked in silence for a moment and then burst, "I never knew you liked me that way! Sure! I'd also like a fine horse and some of those fluffy, expensive cats!"

"I hate cats..." Hector mumbled in discontent, but Serra continued on with her list. Hector shivered and grimaced as he slowly began to realize what the next few days would hold.

He glanced over to the window only to see a small womanly silhouette standing by the window, as if waiting for something. Hector could make out any details, as the sun outside had returned and was at its brightest.

He squinted his eyes in hopes of getting a better look, but Serra yelled, "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

Hector swiftly, turned around and nodded with speed. He knew that if he didn't succumb to Serra's wishes that she would surely leave him and he couldn't allow for that.

In the one last second that there was quiet between him and Serra, Hector managed to take one more glance to the window, only to find that the girl was gone.

Serra took Hector's muscular, plated arm in hers and shouted to the entire bar, "GUESS WHAT?" She paused as the attention of every person in the building turned to Serra and Hector. Hector froze in total mortification. So mortified was he that he couldn't feel Serra's grip on him get tighter, "I'm LORD HECTOR of OSTIA'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Hector felt his entire body stiffen and what felt like days to Hector were only seconds to the rest of the world.

"S-Serra..." Hector stuttered in his horror.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She stroked her head against his arm and Hector's throat tightened so much that it felt as though he was being choked. A cold sweat began to rain from his pale forehead and the further the first drop slithered down his face, the more pale he became, "Did you need something, honey?"

As that first drop of sweat slid off his chin, he shivered. Sweetheart? Honey? Hector hadn't expected this.

At least Lyn would probably believe it...But would Hector be able to stand this?

With one sluggish movement, he managed to turn his head away for a second before Serra demanded his attention again, but in that one second, he saw that the girl had returned and was now looking at him too. The only defining thing about the girl was her luminous eyes that seemed to shine even though the sunlight was behind her.

Serra looked up to Hector with a brilliant, yet intimidating grin, "Now, why don't we go shopping?" She looked at Hector's outfit with disgust as she placed her hands on her hips, "And not just for me either. We're getting rid of that armor."

Hector's eyes flung open with fright.

What had he gotten into now?


	4. Chapter 4: The CATastrophe

**NOTES: **Yes! I actually updated within a week of my last update! YAY! Truthfully, it was **iceemblem**'s comment in particular that made me realize I should get my butt in gear. (But of course, everybody's comments are inspiring! Thank you all!) I stayed up last night for a **very** long time, so I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, one more thing, this is probably the silliest chapter there will be (I'm not sure yet, though) so, I'm just warning you all who do not like "silly".

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo owns Fire Emblem, not I. Truly.

* * *

Chapter 4: The CATastrophe

Eliwood's band of soldiers were still in Badon by the next sunrise...Which wasn't a sunrise at all, actually. It seemed that the sky was painted with a shade of gruel rather than the light of the sun. The sky rumbled with thunder, and although they had gained a ship through a recent battle with the pirate captain Fargus, Eliwood believed that it would be best to wait until the weather had cleared.

But that wasn't the **real** reason to why he waited.

In truth, he wanted to prolong Hector's humiliation. It was just as entertaining to him as it was to everyone else.

Well...Most everyone else.

* * *

It wasn't even dawn when Serra had woken her beloved Hector. She had barged into his room at the hotel, with Matthew's assistance, forced him out of bed and literally dragged him out to the marketplace.

Hector cursed under his breath as he walked behind her at the bazaar of Badon, holding various boxes of gifts he had bought to keep the mercurial cleric content. All the while, Serra skipped about in a giddy fashion, drunken with her newfound power and wealth.

"Serra...I'm running out of money..." Hector whined, poking his head out from the pile of gifts he held.

Serra was quiet for a second, as if almost shocked, but then burst with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAAA...That was a good one sweetie!" Then she gave him a terrifying glare, "Don't ever say such things, darling..."

She swiftly turned around and kept that dark, scary disposition, but after a moment, returned to her frivolous self, returning to her skipping and leaping and shopping and her being very, very annoying.

Hector couldn't handle this much longer. The few boxes of perfume that he carried along with the other packages released their scents from time to time, and after awhile, the scents almost became dizzying. All he could see in his mind was a fog of lavender lilac and sweet citrus. Besides, his stomach begged for a hearty breakfast and he hadn't slept at all during the previous night due to his pink-headed nightmares.

"Serra..." His face went pale as he became woozy, "I don't feel good..."

Serra didn't reply. She hadn't even heard him for she was bargaining with a merchant about as stubborn as her.

"THIS FLUFFY EXPENSIVE CAT DOES NOT COST 5000 GOLD!" Serra shouted in anger, taking in her arms a fluffy, expensive cat.

"I AM NOT LOWERING THE PRICE ANYMORE! GIVE ME THE CAT BACK!" The merchant yelled, taking the cat back from Serra.

"NO!" Serra yelled in response, taking the cat back.

"GIVE ME THE CAT!!" The vender shouted again, this time more fiercely as he viciously grabbed for his cat.

"NO!!" Serra yelled, her voice growing raspy with her immense ire, and her constant hollering, as she once again pulled the cat back into her arms.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Hector cried as the last bits of his sanity that had somehow remained from last night flew off into the stormy sky, that gave a rumble after Hector's explosion.

Hector breathed heavily, as if through each breath he released a small ounce of stress and fury.

Serra and her new adversary, the cat merchant, turned to Hector curiously and without a word, stared him down as if he were an lunatic.

"Mreow..." The cat voiced, expressing its disinterest in everything that was going on around it.

Hector eyed Serra for a moment as he placed the parcels down cautiously.

Then...He ran.

He turned around with great speed and quickly sped off in the opposite direction, running with all of his might and forbidding himself to look back.

"Hector!" Serra cried despairingly, but then became enraged as she acknowledged the fact that he wasn't going to return to her side anytime soon...Unless she had something to say about it, "HECTOR!!"

With the cat in her arms, she dashed off after him, yelling his name dozens of times and waking the entire town of Badon.

"MY CAT!!" The merchant hollered angrily, chasing after Serra as a line began to form.

And it was Hector in the lead, making a sharp left into an alley, catching Serra off-guard, but she remained close behind as the merchant began to struggle in the back.

She, being without any armor of any sort, had the advantage of speed on her side this time and had a few chances to grab at Hector, all of which, however, she missed due to Hector's occasional, tactful turns.

"FINE! YOU CAN HAVE THE CAT!!" Serra remarked, trying to make some sort of deal, but to no avail.

"I DON'T WANT THE STUPID CAT!" Hector yelled, his breath impairing his speech as he bolted faster.

He made another tight left turn, taking him to a large section of the market place, with Serra behind him by two or three feet. By now, the cat merchant was nowhere in sight.

Hector slid by the townspeople with a surprising dexterity he seemed to get only when he was horrified to death.

For another moment, Hector continued running, as did Serra until somebody, a fairly small man came into Hector's way.

"Look out!!" Hector cried, knowing that his temporary agility would not serve him in this case.

The man looked up quickly from the text he was reading and was able to just barely dodge Hector, but didn't see Serra coming and they collided, falling on the ground together. The cat jumped out of Serra's arms and ran gracefully into the busy street.

Hector looked back once to see who it was, but didn't care to check and see if they were okay. Ostia was doomed if it ever saw Hector at her throne.

Serra looked up from where she had fallen to see she was on top of a vermillion cloaked man wearing a blue tunic. As her eyes scanned upward, she saw the dizzy face of her dear friend, Erk.

"Erk?!" She cried, pulling him up as his head slumped to the right, "Are you okay? Answer me!" She shook him a bit and lost in a mess of confusion and haziness, he finally responded.

"S-Serra..." Erk shook his head a little himself, in an attempt to come back to, making his purple curls bounce on his head, "Ow..." He gave her a cynical look, "I have a feeling that I shouldn't have left you alone for the past few days..."

Erk and Serra gazed at eachother for a couple of moments...Until Erk crawled back to reality and dumbly realized the crowd of people surrounding them.

"Ur..." Erk grunted in embarrassment as he realized this, his face red with humiliation. He jumped to his feet, grabbing his book with him, with Serra doing the same. Within a few seconds, the uncomplicated citizenry returned to their chores and daily rituals and whatnot as Serra and Erk refused to look at one another.

"Ahem..." Erk began, clearing his throat and dusting his pants off with a gloved hand, "Well..." He looked over shyly to Serra and saw that she looked rather guilty of something.

"Erky?" She started cutely, beginning her attempt at gaining his attention, or rather his wallet, "Would you happen to have 5000 gold?...Plus a few thousand more?..."

Erk paused and grimaced, as he slapped his head into his palm in distress, "You're not leaving my side again."

In the meantime, Hector, thinking the chase was still on, was still running, but slowly and more tiredly than before. He huffed wearily as he lugged himself on with his armor clamoring to each exhausted step he took.

"I...Can't...Let my guard down..." Hector grumbled, wiping away a bead of sweat that was beginning to form on his head.

Just then, he saw in a distant alley, a small figure approach him. Despite its size, Hector wasn't going to take any chances.

Suddenly, it revealed itself, and Hector gave a rather unnecessary shriek at the sight.

It was the cat. And if the cat was nearby...That meant one thing to Hector.

Serra.

He fell to his knees and panted heavily, drained of all his energy, "I'm sorry, okay? Just don't punish me! I'll be good, really!" He clasped his hands together as if he were praying for forgiveness.

The cat gave the foolish Hector a scowl of pity and then walked coolly away. As it did, someone slowly approached him from behind.

"Are you alright?" A young woman's voice rang, soothing like a bell, just as the clouds above began to disperse.

Hector eventually realized that the cat was gone and there no sight of a pink head anywhere. He looked around just to make sure, not recognizing that he was being questioned and then gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you deaf, too?" She asked, giving Hector a suspicious look.

"Huh?" Hector's head flung up and he speedily found himself standing. He turned around to see a somewhat familiar woman staring at him, unflinchingly, "Uh...I'm fine."

The woman looked around, as if searching for the cat, "I think the cat forgave you...If you're wondering." She remarked, her emerald eyes reflecting the radiant light that the sun managed to cast as it peeked through the clouds.

"Thanks..." Hector began as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You wouldn't happen to be Lord Hector of Ostia, would you?" The girl asked suddenly, observing the scruffy noble as he moved his hand to the back of his ear.

"Yeah." He replied bluntly, "Why?"

The young lady observed him, her green pigtails swooping down over her shoulders as she tilted her head to study him better, "Because...I heard of your predicament. And I heard about what part Sain had in it. I found it really quite sad."

Hector gave the girl a blank look and almost sarcastically stated, "Thanks."

She suddenly held out a hand to him, "I'm Rebecca. Nice to meet you."

Hector stared down at the hand for a second. It was small, much smaller and more delicate than his, but he took it and firmly shook it.

Why this random girl was helping him, he wasn't exactly sure. There was very little doubt in Hector's mind that Sain had made her angry in some way. Perhaps it was payback? Or maybe there was something more to this archer.

But Hector didn't care. He was desperate and if anyone was willing to lend a hand, then he'd gladly welcome them to do so.

* * *

Later that night...

"Here kitty, kitty..." The cat merchant chanted warmly in the dark alleys, "Kitty...Kitty..." He grimaced as he gained no response.

"Bah!" He spat as he turned around, "I'm done with cats. I'm going back to acting."

With that, he turned around, leaving the cat vending world behind him...


End file.
